


The Field

by Jlv



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-10-20 05:26:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20670044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jlv/pseuds/Jlv
Summary: Visiting times past and making a new tradition





	The Field

The field was lush and green as they walked through the plants in blazing heat, Link trailing his fingers through the leaves as he moved and Rhett following him and touching the same leaves, automatically with the same movements. 

‘Remember when I had to stack all this that summer and I got sick?’ Link slowed, pulling at the plants now and then stopping and turning towards Rhett.

‘I remember. Couldn’t see you for a couple of weeks. No adventures for a while.’ Rhett had stopped in front of him and joined in worrying the same sun-warmed greeness. ‘It was a long time to have to deal with no fun.’

‘Hated it. Hated we couldn’t sneak off and just be. Be us.’ Link’s blue eyes looked up through dark, damp hair, squinting into the sunlight. ‘We had so much time then. We just didn’t realise it.’ He picked the leaf and rolled it, bruising it and then tearing small pieces off it like confetti. ‘We don’t have that kind of time now. Not like then…’

Rhett stilled Link’s hand with his own.

‘Hey - c’mon now, man. We got time. Look…’ He put his hand on Link’s shoulder ‘ We’re here now. Together.’ He lowered is voice and stepped closer sliding his arm around Link. ‘ I remember this place. Always. Couldn’t forget it. It’s always in my head. We were so scared and so happy, bro. All at the same time’ 

Link laughed quietly ‘We were so…’

‘Young?’

‘Stupid.’ He tapped Rhett on his chest and huffed. ‘And speak for yourself, I’m still young, old man. And I ain’t stupid any more.’ 

‘Naive, then. But what we said, what we felt then still holds. Still true. For me, always. I’ll never forget it, never. It was…’

‘Forever.’ Link smiled brightly ‘No matter what happens.’

‘Yes.’

They stood, looking at each other for a while, silent and still until the sound of a car horn in the distance broke their moment with a start. 

Link grimaced ‘We need to get back. Lunch break is over. The boss will not be happy if I ain’t back and working soon…’ Link tossed the rest of the leaf to one side. ‘He’s got a nasty side…’

‘You shouldn’t talk about yourself like that, man, you ain’t that nasty.’ Rhett shook his head as Link walked past him, back towards their car. 

‘You wait until we get back… Then you’ll see…’ Link was still walking when he heard Rhett hurrying to catch him up and tap him on the shoulder. He turned to find him standing, holding out a bunch of tobacco leaves towards him. ‘Here. These are for you. Well, for us. For the office.’ 

Link reached out to stroke the leaves. ‘You do remember I don’t smoke, right?’

Rhett smiled at him, the brightness of the sun now causing him to squint. ‘I know, I know. No, this ain’t to smoke…’ He pushed the bunch of greenery in his hand further towards Link. ‘This is for us. We can keep a bit of this place with us all the time. And remember. US. We can remember us. Just be the us we always were, and always will be.’

‘You crazy, man. But…’ Link took the proffered bouquet ‘I like it. Love it.’

They followed each other again through the leaves silently, but now as Link cradled the bunch of green in one hand, the other trailed behind him, fingers twined with Rhett’s as they slowly made their way together, back to their car.


End file.
